The Deity Goes to Hot Spring (LEMON)
by Tei-Tsuki
Summary: Himemiko invites Nanami to a Hotspring. And an overprotective-fox to go too. But here is the catch. Its a MIXED bath. Tomoe and Nanami will have to bath in the same Hot Spring. What if Himemiko set this up so that those two could finally have some alone time?Steamy Lemons in Chapter 2. Sucky summary. FIRST LEMON don't read if you dont like lemonade and if allergic children. ECCHI!
1. Mixed Bath!

Nanami sat under the Kotatsu watching TV. Her bangs were getting quite long, it was a nuisance.

She pushed a bang aside and let her back fall against the floor.

 **In the hallway**

Tomoe stomped down the hallway, angrily. That stupid snake had once again ruined his day.

He clenched his fists while holding the letter in his hand, almost crushing it.

He twitched his ears and sighed. ''Get yourself together!'' He said to himself.

Tomoe slid the rice-paper door open and glared at the goddess. Immediately she stood up in alert.

''Y-Yes?'' She gulped. Tomoe glared irritated and his vein popped. Tomoe handed her a letter that was from Himemiko. ''Read it.''

He groaned and started at the god's expression because it was from Himemiko.

Nanami's smile was way too big. ''A hot spring!'' She said in excitement almost losing her breath from being so happy. Tomoe glanced at her smile. For some reason, he always felt so weird and tingly inside whenever he saw her smile, it could light the whole world. It made him nuts. All he wanted to do was to taste that smile of hers... (Nick Jonas reference XD) _Why this girl..._

Tomoe twitched his ears. ''You can't go.'' He said, bursting her bubble.

Nanami felt herself sink to the ground by those words.

''But-'' She protested. Tomoe glared at her with his pale tanzanite eyes. His arms were crossed in his kimono.

''You have to finish your duties as a land god. I will not permit you to go to a hot spring without doing your duties.'' He said while already sliding the door to go out.

Before Nanami could say something, Tomoe was already gone.

She held her breath and coughed from doing it too long.

Nanami stared down at the floor. She tightened her fists. ''No...'' She said in a low voice. ''I will go to the hot spring! I will fight my hardest to go!'' She said proudly.

 **After awhile**

Nanami laid on the floor, completely out of it. She had worked countless hours writing talismans and answering prayers!

Tomoe slid the door and raised his eyebrow at the goddess. He smirked.

''So you actually did your work.'' He said glancing at the piled talismans beside her. He bent down on his knees. With the tip of his long nail, he curled it with his finger up to his grip.

''Good Luck, Tranquility, Hope.'' He mocked boredly.

Nanami wailed, and pouted at his tone of voice. ''These suck.'' Tomoe admitted.

Nanami pouted even more and sat with a look of dis-hope. Tomoe glanced to the side of him. He sighed.

''You can go.'' He finally said to break the silence.

Nanami cocked her head as soon as he said 'go'.

She smiled widely and then pushed Tomoe out of the room. ''Thank you Tomoe! Now go! I need to change and pack!'' She said really fast.

Tomoe cocked his eyebrow and heard the slam right behind him.

''Hmmph.''

 **Later**

Nanami packed her usual brown bag with clothes, towels, lotions, and too much extra stuff.

Tomoe sighed, ''Do you really need that much stuff? You act as if you are leaving on a vacation.''

Nanami laughed nervously, ''I guess...'' Her sweat dropped.

Tomoe blinked. ''Who is going with you?''

Nanami blinked slower. ''Himemiko?'' She said in a nervous yet questionable tone.

Tomoe shook his head. ''Nonsense. I will accompany you. I cannot trust you with another yokai.''

Nanami looked shocked. ''Himemiko is not that type of yokai!'' She said gasping.

Tomoe's vein popped. ''I will go with you.''

Nanami pouted, then sighed. ''Okay...'' She murmured.

Tomoe smirked.

 **In front of the Hot Spring Entrance**

Nanami looked dumbfounded.

''MIXED.''

''BATH?!''

She wailed. ''I can't go to a mixed bath with Tomoe here!''

Tomoe rolled his eyes. ''That's why you shouldn't have came in the first place.''

Himemiko blinked at the two. ''Does thou have a problem?''

Nanami smiled at her and then sighed. ''I-It's fine I guess. I came to have fun with you anyway.'' She said why emphasizing the 'you'.

Tomoe scoffed. ''I don't get why you are such a baby about a simple bath.''

Nanami blushed. ''It's worse than you think!''

Tomoe cocked his eyebrows. ''What do you mean?'' He said while smirking.

Nanami's blush became deeper. ''N-Nothing! Why do you have to be so mean Tomoe!'' She wailed.

Himemiko clapped. ''Thou go get prepared in the dressing rooms.'' She said princess-like.

Nanami sighed while clenching her Bag's strap tighter.

 **In the dressing room (sigh)**

Nanami took off her clothes. She grabbed the towel that was hanging on the hook.

She stared into the mirror and looked at herself.

She blushed at the thought of being bare in the hot spring with Tomoe.

Her chest wasn't as big as what the other girls have.

Her body wasn't as voluptuous and curvy as the other girls. She was 17 and getting there... Hopefully.

She turned to the back of her and stared back at the mirror. ''My hair is getting really long...It's going to be a burden.''

She sighed and then the blush was still spread across her cheeks.

The brunette got a metal barette and pinned her bangs up from her forehead so that it wasn't in the way.

She quickly wrapped the oh-so-short towel around her body. She squeaked at how short it was.

She sighed and wrapped her hands around the handle to open the door.

There was Tomoe, his back laid against the stony wall, which was directly by the hot spring. His bare chest was shown and the towel only cover his lower body. His chest was toned and firm. Nanami could not hold back her blush.

''W-Where is Himemiko?'' She said trying to act normal.

Tomoe raised his eyebrows. ''She got a message from Kotarou which was a date, and told me to tell you that she had to leave unfortunately. And here.''

Nanami twitched her hands and took the envelope. Nanami grimaced, and cursed herself for going.

Nanami rolled his eyes and his vein popped. '' _I have bad feeling she set this up._ '' She thought.

Nanami took a deep breath and tried not to look at Tomoe. ''Now let's go to the bath. Ha ha ha ha'' She laughed nervously and then coughed from doing it too hard.

Tomoe furrowed a slender eyebrow. Nanami blushed and then walked over to the rim of the hot spring.

''It's steamy.'' She said fascinated.

''Yes. Thats why it's called a hot spring.'' Tomoe said boredly. He sighed and then began to untie his towel off.

Nanami's heart skipped a beat. ''W-W-W-Wait T-Tomoe! Don't do it i-in front of m-me!'' She said with her face red as a tomato.

Tomoe twitched his ears. ''Fine.'' He smirked.

Nanami took a deep breath and as soon as he turned around she let her towel fall. Her eyes were closed of course.

She put one foot in.

Tomoe smirked in the hot spring. ''Stop being a scaredy cat. It's just hot water.''

Although he had no traces of being flustered. His animal instincts were driving him crazy. Any skin she has he wants to devour for himself. It makes him go crazy. He wanted her to be his. To hold her cheeks, and feel her breath and her whole being beside him. Her scent was poison to him. He groaned lightly at the stirring in his lower region.

Nanami froze and stared at Tomoe who was ALREADY in the water.

She quickly cover herself with her arms, flustered.

''T-Tomoe. How-'' She was yanked in the hot spring by Tomoe's hand.

Tomoe smirked. ''See.''

Nanami blushed and then pouted while shaking her head.

Nanami waddled through the spring and got two feet away from Tomoe.

He smirked.

Tomoe relaxed and sat his elbows on the rim of the spring while is hands dangled. His bangs her plastered to his forehead and his neck glazed. The water stopped at his rib cage.

Nanami got her face towel and laid it on her forehead.

Nanami closed her eyes and tried to relax. '' _I should be relaxing. Just don't think about Tomoe._ ''

Nanami sighed into a light smile and let the hot water sink in to her silky skin.

Her breaths swayed like an angelic flower as her long her grazed down her chest.

Tomoe glanced at her. He observed every inch of skin and felt his heart race faster by the second.

 **I need to end it because I am about to faint. Literally. I'll post the next chap. when I wake up q.q Dang this might be my first lemon. Ah I suck at writing them though please forgive me...**


	2. LEMON

**SORRY FOR BEING LAZY. I was supposed to submit it when I woke up but NO my computer wanted to be an ass. So now its fixed, and I can finally write. ENJOY and you will blush alot. AND ONCE AGAIN I SUCK AT LEMONS. Review! -_-**

Nanami opened her eyes and flinched at Tomoe, who was staring her eyes.

She sank lower into the water so that her chest wasn't as open.

''Is there s-something wrong?'' She asked, with a blush creeping up her wet face.

Tomoe felt his heart clench even more. His mind was screaming at him to just lunge at her and devour her, it was getting hard to keep his composure.

Tomoe released a soft groan making Nanami blush even more.

''Eh...Tomoe?'' She slightly murmured.

Tomoe had enough. Her sweet velvety voice was poisoning him.

His bangs covered his eyes and he swiftly came over to Nanami and fiercely kissed her.

Nanami widened her eyes a bit and felt her whole being freeze. The girl almost could have a heart attack.

Her mind was completely empty and all she thought of was the man kissing her.

He kissed her passionately, yet forcefully.

She felt his tongue explore everywhere in her mouth. She moaned softly in the kiss when he sucked on her bottom lip.

Tomoe held her waist tighter and closer to his body.

Tomoe traced her chin with his tongue and trailed down to her neck. She gave out a small moan.

He came more aroused by her moans.

Nanami ran her fingers through his silver hair.

Tomoe groaned a little, then found a spot on her neck and licked it. ''I won't let anyone have you..'' He murmured. Then he dag his fangs into her soft skin.

Nanami dag her nails in his scalp, from the tingling, stinging pain in her neck.

A stream of blood came out, and he licked it up. Tomoe smirked.

Nanami blushed madly.

Tomoe gave her hickeys everywhere until he reached her chest.

Nanami closed her eyes, she didn't want to see Tomoe's face. She was full of embarrassment.

Tomoe suddenly groped her right breast and massaged it. Nanami couldn't help but moan louder.

Each touch that he made to her sent waves of pleasure through her spine. She could feel her core heat up even more.

Tomoe sucked on her nipple and the other hand was holding her waist.

Nanami was gasping and moaning, almost out of breath from the pleasure.

 _When I'm with Tomoe, I don't feel scared..._

 _When I'm with Nanami, I feel weird..In the good way._

Tomoe trailed butterfly kisses down her stomach.

He had so much tension in his lower half from this girl.

Nanami closed her eyes once more.

If it wasn't for the water, she would have been dripping.

Since Tomoe wasn't human, he could easily breath underwater.

Tomoe ducked under the hot water, and spread her legs.

Nanami was shy, and her muscles kept wanting to push them back together, but Tomoe was not having it.

Tomoe pressed down on her rosy clit. His ears which were just over the water, were constantly twitching.

Nanami was officially dead. She could not hold back the pleasure.

Nanami arched her back and moaned loudly while gasping.

Tomoe slipped a finger inside of her, and he could feel her wetness, even underwater.

Nanami was almost reaching her limit.

''Ah-T-Tomoe, I can't hold back!'' She said out of breath. Tomoe had his ears over the water, so he could hear her.

And there, she climaxed in his fingers.

Tomoe rose from the water, smirking.

Nanami blushed, wondering what he was going to do next. Oh, that.

Tomoe lifted Nanami so that she was on his lap, facing him.

Nanami gulped. She could feel his hard length press against her womanhood.

She blushed.

Tomoe asked, ''You can always tell me to stop, but it would be very sad for me to do that, right?''

Nanami blushes deeper.

''Or can you?'' He whispered in her ear.

She flinched a little.

''T-Tomoe!'' She whimpered.

Tomoe sighed, into a smile.

''But really, I will stop if you say so.''

Nanami blushed, then looked at him intensely.

''I do not care...I want to do it with you, Tomoe.''

Tomoe was taken back.

''O-Okay..''

Tomoe secured her by holding her waist.

Nanami laid her hands and his shoulders, and then positioned herself over him.

Nanami then sat fully on him and waves of pain shattered through her body.

''I-It hurts...'' She whimpered a little.

She dag her nails into his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut.

Tomoe's eyes were full of concern. ''Just be patient..''

Nanami was still for a moment, then the pain went away.

She moaned softly.

Nanami then thrusted down on him more. She felt waves of pleasure go through her in each thrust.

''So this is it what it feels like...'' She said gasping.

Tomoe held her waist and lightly smirked.

He groaned as she got tighter around him.

After a lot of thrusting, they both were reaching their limits.

''I'm gonna-'' Nanami moaned.

And there, Tomoe moaned with Nanami as the liquid filled her.

Nanami gasped for breath.

Nanami laid next to him and leaned against his chest.

''You know, I really love you a lot Tomoe.'' She said with a warm smile.

Tomoe looked into her bright chocolate orbs and smiled.

''I too love you...'' He said while holding her closer.

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading...EH *blushing madly* Yeah...Himemiko must be really kinky y'know.**


End file.
